Decisiones
by Marivigil
Summary: Una pesadilla hará que Peter y Olivia tomen decisiones que pueden evitar o encaminar a un futuro desolador
1. Chapter 1

**DECISIONES**

**1**

Peter se incorpora bruscamente. No puede respirar, siente como si se ahogara. El terror que le ha provocado aquella pesadilla oprime su corazón. Y a pesar de que sabe que está en su casa, en su cama, que sólo ha sido un mal sueño, no puede parar de sentirla como si hubiera ocurrido de verdad. Mira hacia su izquierda y agradece que Olivia no se haya quedado a pasar la noche. No podría explicarle su turbación.

Decide bajar a la cocina y tomarse un vaso de agua, quizás así pueda despejarse y olvidar todas aquellas horribles imágenes de su cabeza. Pero no lo consigue. Por una vez le gustaría que Walter estuviera levantado y le incordiara con su charla. Vuelve a la cama pero sabe que no podrá dormir. Una y otra vez viene a su mente todo aquel sufrimiento y dolor y se siente abrumado. No puede comprender como ha podido tener ese sueño, no con alguien que ni siquiera existe

Al día siguiente baja a la cocina, aturdido aún por la pesadilla, creía que la podría olvidar durante la noche, pero no ha sido así, era demasiado real y siente la desesperación aún en su corazón, en su alma. Necesita un café, quizás así pueda tranquilizarse

- Olivia ha llamado – le advierte Walter cuando se encuentra con Peter en el pasillo – Viene a desayunar

- Vale – responde secamente el joven

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunta Walter notando que su hijo parece más serio de lo habitual

- Una mala noche… nada más

- Has echado de menos a Olivia ¿eh? – Asegura Walter sonriendo pícaramente

- No… una pesadilla…sólo eso

- Recuerdo que cuando eras niño tenías muchas y…

- Lo se… no hace falta que sigas – afirma cortándole

- Pues sí que estás de mal humor… espero que Olivia te mejore el ánimo – afirma Walter

- Lo cierto es que no tengo muchas ganas de visitas

- ¿ni siquiera de Olivia? Eso sí que es raro… ya sé que necesitas, un buen desayuno Bishop…ahora mismo voy a prepararlo

- Walter, no… - protesta Peter, pero el timbre de la puerta le interrumpe

- tu novia ha llegado ¿quieres abrir? Yo tengo mucho que hacer – asegura Walter desde la cocina. Peter abre la puerta y se encuentra a una sonriente Olivia

- Pasa… has venido muy pronto ¿no? – pregunta Peter mientras ella se acerca y le da un beso en los labios mientras él lo admite sin entusiasmo

- ¿No te dijo Walter? La reunión…

- Si… terminó antes de lo previsto – responde Peter con desgana

- ¿Dónde está tu padre?

- Con el desayuno

- ¿Está haciendo tortitas?

- Si

- Me alegro… tenía ganas de volver a probarlas

- Pues todas para ti… a mí no me apetecen

- ¿te encuentras bien?

- ¿Por qué iba a estar mal?

- Ni siquiera me miras… es como si no quisieras hablarme… ¿estás enfadado conmigo?

- No… no lo estoy

- ¿es por qué no me quedé a dormir? ¿Estás molesto por eso?

- Te repito… no es contigo… he tenido una mala noche

- Una pesadilla – afirma Walter interrumpiendo - ¿Cómo estás Olivia?

- Bien, gracias… pero ¿tan horrible ha sido?

- Terrible… no quiero hablar de ello

- Pues tendrías que hacerlo – asegura Walter – es bueno contarlas… así podrás librarte de ellas con rapidez

- No, no lo creo… es como si hubiera visto el futuro

- ¿Y se puede saber de qué trataba? – pregunta Walter sentándose

- Tú y yo teníamos un hijo – dice dirigiéndose a Olivia

- ¿y eso es una pesadilla? – interrumpe Walter – bueno si… la mayor parte de las veces

- ¿puedo seguir? Bien… por alguna razón que desconozco yo estaba en el Otro Lado – cuenta Peter, aunque recuerda muy bien porque se encontraba allí, no quiere que Olivia sepa toda la verdad – el caso es que el chico vino a buscarme… para vengarse

- ¿y por qué haría eso? – pregunta Olivia asustada

- Por haberle abandonado, creo. Estaba tan enfadado que provocó la destrucción del universo

- Pero… ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? - Inquiere Walter

- No lo sé… con el Cortexiphan que heredó de ti, Olivia – afirma mientras ella le mira con gesto serio - y aquel aparato que utilizamos para sellar el portal que abrió Jones ¿lo recuerdas Walter?

- Si, pero eso cerraba – responde confundido el científico

- El chico era inteligente y lo modificó para potenciar su efecto con el Cortexiphan… abrió la mayor fisura de todas… acabó con el universo entero

- No me extraña que estés tan angustiado… ¿y no recuerdas lo que hizo con el sello para lograr ese efecto?


	2. Chapter 2

**DECISIONES**

**2**

- ¿Importa acaso? Es un sueño… no creo que funcione

- A veces los sueños pueden resolver muchos problemas

- ¿crees que esta pesadilla era para advertirme de algo?

- Podría ser… estás viviendo muchas experiencias estresantes… La Máquina, conocer la verdad sobre tu origen, cruzar al Otro Lado y volver, los cambiaformas, la falsa Olivia…la misma Olivia… no te preocupes, sólo se trata de una pesadilla…¿te sientes mejor ahora después de haber hablado de ello?

- Algo mejor…si, aunque aún creo que no se pasará tan fácil

- Eso se arregla con las tortitas… ¿cómo las prefieres Olivia?

- No importa Walter… tengo que irme – asegura taciturna la agente

- Pero has venido a desayunar… ¿ocurre algo?

- No, no… se me ha hecho tarde – dice mientras se dirige a la puerta apresuradamente

- Espera que te acompaño – dice Peter

- No… gracias… de verdad… me voy – se despide cerrando la puerta tras ella. Peter se queda parado sin saber que hacer

- ¿qué le ha pasado? – pregunta Walter a sus espaldas

- No lo sé… tendrá prisa – responde Peter confuso

- ¿entonces por qué ha venido? – cuestiona el científico dejando a Peter pensativo

Por la tarde. Walter se encuentra trabajando en el laboratorio cuando Peter llega, parece nervioso

- No encuentro a Olivia por ningún sitio… En el FBI me dijeron que se fue al mediodía y no ha vuelto. No contesta al móvil, no está en su apartamento…me estoy empezando a preocupar

- Estuvo aquí hace unas horas – responde Walter indiferente

- ¿sí? ¿Por qué?

- Me preguntó que si era posible que en el caso de tener un hijo podría heredar sus habilidades

- ¿Y qué le respondiste?

- Que si… que el Cortexiphan forma parte de su carga genética y que por tanto un hijo suyo lo heredaría

- ¿te dijo algo más?

- Nada… se fue… no sabía que estuvierais pensando en tener hijos

- No lo hacemos – contesta Peter pensativo – me voy Walter… si tienes noticias de Olivia haz el favor de llamarme

- Claro…claro – responde despistado el científico

Peter se dirige de nuevo al apartamento de Olivia, y aunque su coche está aparcado frente a su puerta, ella sigue sin estar en casa. De repente tiene una idea y se encamina al bar al que suelen ir juntos cuando salen de copas y que está cerca de su calle. Y no sabe si sentirse aliviado o enfadado cuando la encuentra allí, reclinada sobre la barra, tomándose un whisky.

- Por fin te encuentro… ¿Por qué no respondías a mis llamadas?

- Quería estar sola – murmura ella bebiendo

- ¿Por qué? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- Nada…

- ¿Es por lo que te ha dicho Walter en el laboratorio?

- Déjalo Peter… no tiene importancia… son cosas mías

- Te preocupa que si tienes un hijo herede tus habilidades

- ¿y no crees que es motivo suficiente como para no hacerlo?

- No… no veo por qué… a no ser que sea por lo que te he contado esta mañana… Olivia, sólo es una pesadilla… algo que no pasará

- Pero me ha hecho darme cuenta que en el caso de que llegue a tener un hijo, será como yo y quiero evitar que sufra, que no le pase lo mismo que a mí

- Eso no tiene por qué ocurrir… lo sabes muy bien

- Prefiero evitarlo… por eso he ido al médico para informare sobre cómo hacerlo de forma permanente

- No hablarás en serio

- Lo he pensado y mucho… pero este trabajo me tiene atada… no puedo perder tiempo en la recuperación mientras tenemos la amenaza del Otro maldito Universo

- Será mejor que te acompañe a casa – afirma Peter mientras llama al camarero y paga la cuenta

- No hace falta… sólo me he tomado unas copas… nada fuera de lo normal – responde Olivia levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la calle. Peter la sigue, la mira apenado, recuerda como en la pesadilla, su hijo Charlie le hablaba del problema con la bebida de Olivia y empieza a pensar que quizás no se trate sólo de un sueño

- ¿Dónde has estado durante toda la tarde?

- aparte de aquí y en el médico… paseando… necesitaba pensar… tomar una decisión

- Olivia… tú serás una madre excelente… ningún hijo tuyo sufrirá cómo crees que pasará

- ¿sabes? Antes de saber lo del Cortexiphan tenía una pequeña esperanza sobre ser madre… Sabía que con mi vida, con mi trabajo, lo tenía difícil, pero ahora… no, no quiero que nadie se convierta en un monstruo

- Te aseguro que nunca lo será… tú le darás todo el cariño posible para evitarlo… y yo estaré contigo

- Por lo que se ve tú habrás cruzado… seguramente para irte con la otra Olivia – dice la agente abriendo la puerta de su apartamento y entrando

- Otra vez con la pesadilla… ¿Por qué no lo olvidas ya? – pregunta Peter siguiéndola

- Porque estoy segura que no lo era – dice mientras se sirve un whisky – me pregunto dónde estaba yo para permitir que mi hijo cruzase y se vengase de esa forma


	3. Chapter 3

**DECISIONES**

**3**

- ¿Por qué no dejas de beber ya? ¿No crees que te estás pasando?

- Otras veces no te ha molestado ¿Por qué ahora sí?

- No es bueno para ti…

- ¿Acaso era una alcohólica en tu visión?

- Sólo era un sueño… no sé por qué te empeñas en que he visto el futuro. Será mejor que te prepare una tila

- Tú mismo lo dijiste esta mañana

- Sólo me lo pregunte…nada más…ahora estoy seguro que no se trata de eso – afirma desde la cocina

- De todas formas, están pasando tantas cosas extrañas… y está tu relación con la Máquina, puede que te esté mandando advertencias de algún tipo… Quizás Walter lo sepa

- Tomate la tila y después a dormir… Me quedaré contigo esta noche

- ¿quieres seguir conmigo después de todo lo que voy a hacerle a tu mundo?

- Primero… tú no hiciste nada – responde Peter resignado – Se trataba de una maldita pesadilla… y si, era nuestro hijo y te digo que ni siquiera fue él el culpable, fui yo el causante de todo… y en concreto una decisión mía, equivocada por cierto… Y ahora a dormir, mañana verás las cosas de otra forma

- No te creas… no estoy borracha como piensas… y yo también he tomado una decisión, y no es para nada errónea – afirma mientras se levanta y se dirige a su dormitorio, tirándose con desgana en la cama

- Te gustan demasiado los niños como para llegar hasta ese extremo – asegura Peter besándola en la frente y agachándose para mirarla cara a cara

- Por eso mismo… y también comprendería que te fueses con ella… conmigo no tienes futuro

- lo que me indica que has bebido de más… jamás te dejaría – asegura mientras le acaricia el pelo. Olivia le mira a los ojos, necesita que le digan lo que de verdad piensa Peter, que sus palabras son sinceras, pero lo único que ve es compasión y siente que todo lo que le ha estado agobiando durante el día no es simplemente una locura.

MESES DESPUES

En la estatua de la Libertad hay una extraña reunión. Después de que Peter dejará de existir para salvar los dos universos creando una nueva realidad, se produjeron una serie de circunstancias que terminaron juntando en el mismo lugar a Walternativo, a la madre de Peter, Elizabeth, Altivia y su hijo Henry con Olivia, Walter y Broyles. Algo les había llevado hasta aquel punto. Una curiosa sensación de que algo muy importante iba a suceder. Fue Olivia quien le vio primero. Allí, subido en la Máquina. Le había olvidado pero le recordó al instante. Era Peter.

Emocionada, subió las escaleras de dos en dos, quería recuperarle lo antes posible, tener al hombre que amaba de nuevo con ella. Dejó de lado todas las dudas que la invadieron tiempo atrás respecto a su relación, a las decisiones que le perturbaban, todo formaba ya parte del pasado. Ahora podrían comenzar una nueva vida juntos. Se acercó a él, acarició su rostro dormido con delicadeza, esperaba que no hubiera resultado herido mientras estaba en aquel lugar. Se sobresaltó cuando Peter abrió los ojos de repente. Y la miró. Al principio desconcertado y luego le sonrió abiertamente al reconocerla

- Oliva – susurró mientras la Máquina soltaba sus brazos y piernas. Dio un paso hacia ella, parecía que iba a abrazarla cuando desde abajo, Elizabeth pronunció su nombre. Peter sonrió de nuevo

- ¡Es mi madre! – exclamó para inmediatamente bajar las escaleras apresurado dejando sola a Olivia, viendo como era recibido por los suyos con besos y abrazos. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que aquel no era su lugar, que Peter ya había tomado una decisión y no era quedarse con ella. Sobre todo cuando le vio abrazando a su hijo. Le tomó en sus brazos con tal ternura que su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, y como la otra Olivia sonreía satisfecha, feliz por haber conseguido lo que quería, y se lo demostró cuando antes de salir de la sala, aquella le dirigió una mirada de triunfo. Fue sólo durante un segundo, pero le confirmó lo que sospechaba, que le había perdido. Y no quería estar allí cuando Peter se acercase y le anunciase lo que se proponía hacer. Él no vería sus lágrimas, no le daría la oportunidad para que le diese alguna excusa inútil. No tenía fuerzas para disimular su decepción, su desolación, y ella nunca consentiría que nadie y menos aún Peter, viese lo débil que se sentía en ese momento. Salió al exterior, sentía una enorme necesidad de escapar de allí, de irse lo más lejos posible, pero debía esperar a Broyles. Se sentó en un banco, quizás así esa angustia que le atenazaba se calmaría un poco, pero el recuerdo de todo lo que le había pasado durante estos últimos años venía a su mente y le torturaba una y otra vez. Todos los momentos que compartió con Peter, como arriesgo su vida por él cruzando al Otro Lado. Había confiado en su amistad, en aquellas demostraciones de amor, llegó a pensar que eran verdaderas y ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba viviendo una gran mentira. Y decidió que ya nadie la engañaría, nunca más, no de esa forma. Nadie volvería a traicionarla como sentía que habían hecho con ella.

Miró hacía la ciudad, al menos allí ignoraban todo lo que estaba pasando en la isla, nunca sabrían nada de la existencia de otro universo, que seguirán con sus vidas mientras ella sentía como la suya se había quebrado para siempre.

- Un centavo por tus pensamientos – asegura alguien a su lado. Olivia se incorpora sorprendida. No esperaba verle allí


	4. Chapter 4

**DECISIONES**

**4**

Olivia se levanta, se siente confusa, no, no puede ser una proyección de su mente, está segura que no lo es, Peter está ahí, delante suyo, sonriéndole

- ¿Qué…qué haces aquí? – pregunta aún aturdida

- He venido a buscarte… No te encontraba, he llegado a pensar que te habías marchado ya,

- Estas aquí – murmura Olivia emocionada

- Si, me quedo…contigo

- Pero… tu familia… tu madre, tu hijo

- Mi familia sois Walter y tú… aunque me hubiera gustado presentarte a mi madre…pero te habías ido

- Lo siento… creí que te marcharías para cuidar de tu hijo y yo no…

- Tranquila, lo entiendo… de todas formas él ya tiene quien le cuide… su madre, sus amigos… están mis padres también

- Tendrías que haberte ido con ellos – responde Olivia bajando la mirada

- ¿y quién cuidaría de ti? ¿Y qué me dices de Walter? – pregunta Peter poniendo su mano en la barbilla de Olivia y levantándole la cara – de todas formas, el agujero de gusano ya se ha cerrado ¿o hubieras preferido que me fuera?

- No, no… pero me siento tan confusa

- No le des tantas vueltas… te amo Olivia y la única persona con la que quiero estar eres tú

- Tengo que decirte algo… no sé si te va a gustar

- Mientras no sea que me odias, todo está bien

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no quería tener hijos? Para que…

- … no sufrieran lo mismo que tú…si, lo tengo bien presente

- Estoy embarazada… creo que ocurrió aquella última noche que pasamos juntos

- ¡Es magnífico Olivia! ¿Pero…?

- Cuando me enteré, cambié de idea… pensé que quizás no tuviese la misma suerte que yo, que tendría mejor vida si tú estabas a mi lado… Esperaba que tú y yo pudiéramos conseguirlo juntos

- Por supuesto que será así – asegura Peter acariciando su mejilla - ¿Por qué decías que no me iba a gustar?

- Porque sería aquel niño de tu pesadilla

- ¡y todavía sigues con eso! – exclama divertido Peter, le parece increíble que Olivia, esa dura agente del FBI, siga teniendo aquel miedo hacía el futuro. Y de repente se da cuenta que está en lo cierto, que mientras tenía a Henry en sus brazos, pensó en marcharse con él, pero en ese momento recordó la mirada desesperada de Charlie, aquel que no existía más que en un horrible sueño y supo que tenía la oportunidad de que la pesadilla no se hiciese realidad. Y entonces decidió despedirse de su madre, de su hijo. Pidió a la otra Olivia que le contase que su padre le quería y que le hablase de él de vez en cuando. Y con un gran pesar dejó que se fueran. El agujero de gusano se cerró, pero el desánimo duró poco. En este mundo tenía a Olivia, y la amaba y entonces se alegró de no haber seguido aquel primer impulso, porque no sabía cómo hubiera vivido sin ella en aquel otro lugar

- ¿no crees eso? ¿Qué nuestro hijo será como aquel con el que soñaste? – pregunta Olivia interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

- Será el mismo – afirma Peter – pero no tendrá la misma historia. Sus padres estarán con él, cuidando por su seguridad, guiando sus pasos por el camino correcto. Ten por seguro Olivia que será el niño más feliz del mundo

- No sabes cuánto lo deseo – asegura ella abrazándole. Se siente dichosa por tener a Peter a su lado, porque esos pensamientos oscuros que nublaban su mente por fin han desaparecido. Ahora tiene esperanza en el futuro

EPILOGO

15 años después

- Tengo un coeficiente de inteligencia de 250 potenciado por el Cortexiphan que heredé de mi madre – Asegura Charlie. Peter le mira desconcertado. Aún recuerda esa frase. La ha tenido muy presente durante todos estos años. Jamás olvidará aquella pesadilla que cambió su vida. La tuvo en su cabeza cuando a los 6 meses de nacer Charlie, dispararon a Olivia en una redada y gracias al chaleco antibalas y sus reflejos pudo librarse de algo peor que una costilla rota. Y ahora mira a su hijo y se da cuenta de que se trataba del mismo chico, aunque el otro tenía el pelo algo más corto, y sobre todo se diferencian en su mirada. Su Charlie, el que tiene enfrente, es feliz.

- ¿a qué viene eso? – pregunta Peter intentando saber el porqué de esa frase

- Soy un genio… de algo tenía que servir para arreglar la tostadora… mamá podrá tener su desayuno favorito

- Y yo que te lo agradezco, cariño – dice Olivia besando la cabeza del chico – tu hijo es maravilloso – afirma mientras abraza a Peter

- Por cierto… supongo que podré pasar el verano con el abuelo, trabajando en Massive Dynamic

- ¿Otra vez? Pero… ¿Qué es lo que haces allí? – pregunta Olivia curiosa

- Investigar… nada más

- ¿y sobre que si puede saberse?

- Me interesa sobre todo los misterios del Universo, la existencia de mundos paralelos, viajar entre ellos, conocer a nuestros posibles dobles – asegura Charlie ante el estupor de Peter y Olivia


	5. Chapter 5

**DECISIONES**

**5**

**- C**harlie, hijo… tenemos que hablar… eso no es buena idea…tu padre y yo…

- Lo se… no os preocupéis, el abuelo me lo contó todo cuanto tenía 10 años

- ¿Walter te habló de lo que ocurrió? – pregunta Peter sorprendido

- Si… de la Máquina de las primeras personas, de que dejaste de existir al utilizarla, los cambiaformas, una historia alucinante la verdad… sólo quería gastaros una broma, no pienso hacer nada por averiguarlo

- Pues lo has logrado – afirma Peter respirando aliviado – aunque es de bastante mal gusto

- Si, lo siento, quería ver vuestras caras… ¡os habéis quedado blancos! De todas formas me hubiera gustado ver los zeppelines, conocer a mi hermano, saber cómo es la otra Olivia

- oh vaya – responde su madre disgustada

- Tranquila mamá…tú siempre serás única para mí – afirma mientras la abraza fuertemente y le da un gran beso en la cara

- Entonces ¿Qué haces en Massive Dynamic?

- Tengo varios proyectos en marcha…el abuelo me proporciona todo lo que necesito ¡es genial!

- Espero que no sea nada peligroso

- Nada… Sólo me muevo en el ámbito de la medicina… ¿os habéis fijado lo activo que está el abuelo?

- Si… aunque supongo que será por sus "medicinas"

- No toma drogas desde que yo nací – afirma Charlie – es otra cosa

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Regeneración celular. Lo conseguí el año pasado y él fue mi sujeto de pruebas… ahora se siente como si tuviese 15 años menos

- Pero…pero eso es… sorprendente

- Claro está, no podemos airearlo hasta que las autoridades sanitarias lo aprueben. Espero que no comentéis nada

- No…claro… - responde Peter mirando a Olivia que aún no sale de su asombro

- Este año pienso dedicarme a la memoria… a su conservación y reimplantación en el caso de traumatismos… aunque también puede servir para investigar sobre el Alzheimer

- Eso me suena ligeramente… supongo que Walter te está dando ideas

- Si claro… es un gran científico… lástima que le falten ciertas partes del cerebro. Le pregunté que si quería que investigase la forma de recuperarlas, pero se negó, dijo que prefería seguir así

**- **Y me alegro de que sea así… no habrá experimentado contigo ¿verdad?

- Nunca… incluso me contó lo que hizo contigo, mamá… no quiere repetir errores del pasado, cree que soy más útil trabajando con mi cerebro que investigándolo.

- Estupendo… así dedicareis vuestra energía a salvar el mundo en vez de intentar destruirlo

- Cruzando a otro universo ¿verdad? Por cierto, tengo la teoría de que el abuelo no fue el causante de la destrucción del mundo paralelo…él sólo causó una pequeña herida que el mismo universo repararía con el tiempo…Estoy seguro que William Bell fue quien lo hizo, cruzando continuamente para traer aquí los avances del Otro Lado

- Si, una buena teoría, pero eso ya pasó, lo mejor es olvidarlo

- Tienes razón… incluso el abuelo ya no quiere saber nada más de ello…así que me voy al centro comercial con mis amigos... hasta luego mamá – se despide dándole un beso a Olivia

- Que te lo pases bien y no te metas en líos – se despide Peter viendo como su hijo sale corriendo.

- Es increíble ¿verdad? – le pregunta Olivia tocándole el hombro

- Si, si… es cierto – responde Peter despistado

- Te gustaría saber cómo están ¿me equivoco?

- ¿Qué? ¿A quién te refieres?

- Tu madre… Henry…

- Mentiría si dijese que no fuese así… sí que pienso en ellos a veces, pero nada más – asegura Peter mientras se sienta

- No te preocupes, lo entiendo…

- ¡Papi! – exclama una niña entrando en la habitación y abrazando a Peter

- ¡Oh mi Liz! Ven pequeñaja – afirma él abrazándola también

- Ya tengo 12 años… no soy tan pequeña – dice la niña dándole un beso en la cara

- Claro que no…ya eres toda una mujercita – asegura Olivia arreglándole el pelo

- Mami… ¿me dejarás ir a casa de Mandy a dormir?

- Claro, pero antes tienes que hacer los deberes – afirma Olivia sentándose al lado de Peter

- ¡Ahora mismo voy a hacerlos! – Exclama la niña con entusiasmo - ¡gracias mami! – Vuelve a decir dándole un beso a su madre, luego se dirige a su padre y le abraza de nuevo– os quiero mucho, mucho – dice y se va apresurada de allí

- Por esto me gusta este Universo - asegura Peter – no podría vivir sin su alegría ni sus abrazos…ni sin ti – afirma Peter abrazando a Olivia que acaricia su mejilla con delicadeza – no podría vivir sin ninguno de vosotros… lo sois todo para mí – declara mientras la besa. Piensa entonces en que si alguna vez ha dudado de su elección, fue sólo durante un segundo, porque en este mundo tiene todo lo que necesita, una mujer que le ama, dos hijos a los que adora y no se imagina una vida sin ellos, no puede hacerlo, no podría soportar separarse de su lado y seguro que si estuviera en el Otro Lado, no sería tan feliz como lo ha sido durante estos años. Si, evidentemente tomó la decisión correcta.

FIN

5/5


	6. final alternativo

Final Alternativo

- Si, una buena teoría, pero eso ya pasó, lo mejor es olvidarlo – asegura Peter

- Como queráis, pero no lo dejaría mucho… a mí no me interesan otros universos, pero me preocuparía por Liz

**- **¿tu hermana? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres decirnos?

- Sólo es una sospecha… pero muchas veces, estando en casa… no la encuentro, incluso mirando varias veces en su habitación…y luego sale de allí tan tranquila…Vale… ya he hablado demasiado… me voy al centro comercial con mis amigos… ¡hasta luego!

Charlie les deja solos, pensando en su palabras, confusos por lo que todo eso significa

- Sólo tiene 12 años – murmura Olivia

- Será mejor que hablemos con ella… está en su habitación ¿verdad?

- Si… haciendo los deberes…Peter…

- No te preocupes cariño… ya verás cómo es un malentendido

- ¿Y si no lo es? – pregunta angustiada Olivia

- No lo sé… ¡Liz! ¿Estás ahí? – pregunta Peter llamando a la puerta de la niña. Los dos esperan una contestación pero obtienen el silencio como respuesta

- Entremos de una vez – afirma Olivia abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con que la habitación está vacía

- Puede que esté en el baño… voy a buscarla – asegura Peter dejando sola a Olivia que mira por la habitación en busca de alguna pista. Revisa los estantes y le llaman la atención algunos detalles, cosas que ella no conoce. Puede que su hija las comprase por su cuenta, pero ha visto tantas veces todo aquello, que lo recordaría.

- No está en ningún sitio – asevera Peter entrando en la habitación - Podríamos llamarla al móvil…

- No lo intentes… está aquí – afirma Olivia señalando la mesilla donde se encuentra el aparato

- No me gusta esto… nunca deja su teléfono…no puede vivir sin él

- Seguro que se ha ido sin avisarnos…quizás tenga un novio…

- Ella no haría eso… sabes que no ¿Dónde estará?

- Hola papá, mamá – saluda la pequeña apareciendo por sorpresa al lado de la ventana sobresaltando a sus padres

- ¿dónde…dónde estabas? – pregunta Olivia temiendo la respuesta

- Oh…saludos de la abuela – responde Liz con una sonrisa de circunstancias – os echa de menos

FIN


End file.
